To Where Do I Go From Here?
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: What happens if Metabee leaves Ikki? What happens when a new Medabot comes to town? Will things ever get back the way things were, Ikki and Metabee fighting and arguing again? Will I ever give you the answer? Read and find out! Ha I gave you an answer!
1. Wanted or Ignored?

Chapter 1

Wanted or ignored

"Hey Metabee, where have you been," Metabee was lying in a tree. He had his arms behind his head and his eyes closed. He hummed to himself. He heard Ikki, his medafighter, and Erika, the school reporter, were yelling his name. He tried to ignore their cries for him. He groaned.

"Metabee I order you to get down here now!" Ikki ordered. Metabee laughed slightly and looked down.

"I don't take orders from you," Metabee mumbled. Ikki turned red in the face. Brass, Erika's medabot stepped in.

"Please Metabee, Ms. Erika and Mr. Ikki wish to go to Dr. Aki's office," Brass mentioned softly.

"And I'd like a quick robattle but it's not like I'm going to get it," he laughed.

"Metabee we'll robattle after we go to Dr. Aki's office!" Ikki growled. Metabee looked down quickly.

"Mean it!" Metabee bounced, standing up fast.

"Yeah!" Ikki smiled. Metabee leaped down from his tree.

"Now let's go," Erika burst running ahead. Brass shook her head and sighed but went to catch up with her medafighter.

Metabee put his hands behind his head and walked forward. Ikki sighed and caught up to the group.

*******

"Hello everyone," it was sweet little Karin. She waved to them with Neutranurse standing by her side. Ikki blushed slightly. Erika groaned and smacked him beside the head. He rubbed his head with a groan.

"So why did Dr. Aki want us?" Erika asked.

"He has a surprise!" Karin smiled, walking into the building. They paused then raced after her. The office was full of papers and poster. There were four covered containers. Metabee touched one cover.

"Don't touch that!" Metabee bounced up and fell onto his back. Dr. Aki was in the door way. Ikki turned to Dr. Aki. Brass walked over and pulled up Metabee.

"What was that about?" Metabee snapped.

"This is my new medabot line," Aki smiled pulling away the covers. There were four different medabots each in a row. The first one was a plane type. The second was a mermaid type. The third was a car type. The fourth was a cat type.

The four leaped from their cases. The plane type medabot flew into the air slightly. The mermaid flipped her fin up and down. The car drove in a circle three times then stood up straight. The cat mumbled something then turned away.

"Please if you would introduce yourself to my friends," Dr. Aki smiled slightly.

"Who should go first?" the mermaid hummed.

"Why don't you start, blue-moon," he answered.

"I guess," she blushed as she turned to the group.

"I am blue-moon, a mermaid type, and my specialty is healing," she hummed. She was deep blue with a darker blue tail. Her eyes glowed a sea green-blue. She had golden stuff dangling from her head.

"I'll go next!" the cat type medabot snapped.

"I am lightning!" she snapped, "I'm a cat type medabot and I am a female medabot!" the cat was bright red like peppercat but she had red eyes and black ears.

"My specialty is lightning pounce."

"I am road runner! I am a car type medabot and I like to use my specialty, speed tackle!" the car medabot spat out. He had green eyes like Metabee and red wheels. He was painted blue with purple stripes.

"Last but hopefully not least I'm aerial ace, a plane type medabot. My main attack is well aerial ace! Ha, ha!" the plane laughed. He was a blue jet with red stripes all over his wings. He had light blue eyes.

"Wow they are so cool!" Ikki smiled. They began to crowd the four. Brass stood by the first case with her face toward her medafighter, Erika. Metabee looked at Ikki with sorrow in his eyes. He tapped Ikki softly.

"Ikki, Ikki! Let's go robattle now! Ikki?" Metabee sighed. Ikki didn't even hear him.

"Ikki?" Metabee repeated. Ikki turned to him.

"Did you say something?" Ikki mumbled.

"Let's go robattle!" Metabee cheered holding up his fists.

"Not yet, I just want to check these out a little bit more," Ikki mumbled. Metabee eyed the ground.

"Ikki? Please Ikki, hello?" Metabee yelled. Brass watched as Ikki didn't move and Metabee kept chanting his name. She sighed lightly. Metabee groaned with anger.

"Ikki if you don't answer me now, I'm leaving you right now!" Metabee yelled. Brass gasped.

"Sorry, Metabee, did you say something?" Ikki mumbled not even turning. Metabee groaned loudly. He threw his arms to his side and closed his eyes.

"That is it Ikki! I am leaving!" Metabee yelled. Ikki didn't notice as Metabee walked out of the room.

Metabee walked home and looked around the bedroom. He found Ikki's medawatch on his bed. Metabee mumbled and snatched the watch. He threw it down and stomped it. He threw it up and shot it with his single laser cannon.

"I'm sorry Ikki," he whispered. He dropped the broken medawatch on floor. He began to walk out with nothing in his hands. He walked out of the house.

*******

Metabee stood on the out side of the city. The sun was setting and it was quiet. Metabee looked ahead fast.

"Good bye!" Metabee screamed looked back at medabot corp. He walked down the road.

As Metabee began to run down the road, toward the sun, another medabot was entering the city. He was darker yellow with black marks on his feet. He had missile launchers on his head with single and double laser cannons on either arm.

He didn't even notice Metabee leaving his town. The medabot chuckled slightly. He looked ahead with a glare.

"Good luck, Metabee," it mumbled. He entered the city as Metabee disappeared into the sun set.

*****Author's note*****

Oh! This was my first Medabot Fanfic! At least put up. I have another but I won't bor you! Review and tell me if it was good!


	2. The Unlucky Search

Chapter 2

The unlucky search

"You kids should start leaving!" Dr. Aki mentioned. Ikki looked up at the clock. It was five minutes till 9pm.

"Right," he said standing up, "Metabee lets go."

No answer.

"Where's Metabee?" Erika questioned.

"What do you mean 'where's Metabee'?" he yelled. Brass stood in front of Erika.

"You ignored him so he left," brass explained. Ikki sighed and looked up with a large smile on his.

"He's probably at home," he hummed, running out of the room. Erika fallowed by Brass ran after him.

"Mom!" Ikki yelled as he opened the door.

"Ikki, young man, you are late!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry! Is Metabee here?" he asked.

"He came home round 7 but left before 7:30," she replied. Ikki ran to his room.

His room was mostly clean. Medabot posters hung from the walls. Old poster laid on the floor with old papers. Ikki looked around hoping to find a resting Metabee. There was none. Instead, Ikki spotted his broken medawatch.

He pushed back papers and lifter the medawatch. It was crushed down. The buttons were smashed in and the screen was punctured with a bullet.

"Metabee?" Ikki whispered.

"Did you find him?" Erika came running into the room. Ikki was crying on his bed.

"He ran away! He left me! He's not coming back!" Ikki wailed. Erika sat beside him.

"Don't say that," Erika whispered.

"I ignored him and begged for one of those new medabots and now…now he's gone!" Ikki sobbed.

"Come on, we'll find him! Lets go get a search party!" Erika suggested, standing up waving her fist.

"Who would search for Metabee?" Ikki snapped.

"Dr. Aki, Koji, Karin, Sumilidon, neutranurse, Henry, your parents, my parents, me, Brass and Metabee's medafighter, Ikki Tenryou," she answered.

"Okay but we'll start tomorrow," Ikki sighed. Erika nodded and walked out of the room. Brass looked at Ikki then fallowed Erika.

"Please Metabee," Ikki whispered, "please come back!"

*******

The new medabot walked through the streets. He walked past a dark ally till he stopped at a store. He looked inside. He saw Henry cleaning up the counters readying to close the store. The medabot watched as Henry looked out at his store with a smile. Then the medabot eyes all the new medabots in the window. He then stared at a book Henry pulled out.

*******

The sun rose the next morning. Ikki rushed out of bed and put on his clothes. He ran down the stairs and looked around. His mother was making eggs and toast while his father was reading the news paper.

Ikki flashed back to the first day with Metabee. He had wakened up to his mother in his bed. He found Metabee down in the kitchen reading the news paper funnies as his dad read the sports. Ikki snapped out of it.

"Where are you going?" Ikki's mother yelled as Ikki opened the door. Ikki looked back.

"I'm going to find Metabee!" Ikki replied.

"Oh where is he?" she wailed. Ikki looked away.

"I…I don't know…" Ikki sighed turning away. He ran out the door closing it behind him.

Ikki smashed into Henry's store.

"Nothing?" Erika mentioned. She was sitting on a stool as Brass stood beside her. Ikki shook his head.

"Nothing! Note even a note," Ikki wailed.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"Metabee vanished! We think he ran away," Ikki trembled. Henry gasped and walked ahead.

"Where could he be?" Henry gasped.

"What's all the commotion?" They all turned to see the screws. Spike and Sloan stood behind Samantha and Peppercat.

"Metabee is missing," Ikki explained.

"No way!" Spike screamed. Sam bopped him on the head. He wailed. He rubbed his head slightly as Sam smiled.

"We're starting a search party for him," Erika explained. Henry nodded. He stopped and began to pull out things: medals, Medaparts, books, and then he pulled out a Medawatch.

"I noticed yours was broken," he smiled handing Ikki a new Medawatch. Ikki smiled.

"Hey what's this?" Erika held up a book. It was brown with scratches all over it. Henry walked over to her looking at it.

"That is something doctor Aki gave me to look at," Henry explained. Erika opened it. She looked over the page.

"It says Medabots history," Erika gasped.

"Yeah! I got to this old Medabot," Henry sighed pointing to the picture.

It was a Medabot that looked like Metabee but was a darker yellow and purple eyes. It held a pose next to a young girl. It was a picture from an old newspaper. The girl looked about eleven or twelve. She had long dirty blond hair and mean brown eyes that meant business.

"Who is this?" Ikki asked pointing to the girl and Medabot. Henry shrugged lightly.

"It says in 2098 these were the top Medafighters of the world. The girl is Jewly Steiw. She was twelve when she won with her Medabot, Keruda Trigger or Keruda for short," Henry read of the book.

"Keruda had an old medal but it was special because it could use a special power. Jewly's win didn't last long. In 2101 she died in a Medabots accident. Keruda was taken away but broke out. It was recorded that he believes she is still alive and he is now looking for her till the ends," Henry ended.

"Sad," Erika said sarcastically. She smashed the book closed. She looked at Ikki. He sobbed endlessly.

"Oh please, suck it up Ikki!" she snapped.

"Fine," he wailed looking away.

"Hmm, I wonder," Henry mumbled.

"What?" Sam yelled flipping her hair back.

"Last night I pulled that book out and noticed a Medabot in the window. He looked like Keruda in this picture but he looked raged," Henry explained.

"I wonder what his special power is," Ikki whispered.

"Why don't we stay here tonight to see if he comes back!" Erika cheered, "Like a stake out!"

"I think that may work," Sloan mumbled.

"Yea right!" Sam snapped, "I'll stay any how."

"Okay it's on!" Ikki cheered. Henry huffed.

"Till then why don't you go look for Metabee?" Henry shrugged. Ikki nodded. Erika, Brass, and Ikki ran out the door. Sam laughed, "This is stupid!" she bellowed.

"But boss," Spike mumbled hanging over her shoulder.

"But nothing!" she yelled, "We wont come tonight!" She walked out of the store fallowed by Spike and Sloan. Peppercat raced after her!

********

"Hey isn't that Lightning and Bluemoon?" Brass pointed to the two girls talking as their Medabots walked beside them. The group stopped and noticed the Medabots.

"Hey Brass," Bluemoon mumbled.

"Who?" mumbled the Medafighter turning their way.

"Sierra this is Ikki, Brass and Erika, we met them a few days ago," Bluemoon explained. The girl smiled. She brushed back some of her dirty blond hair out of her crystal blue eyes.

"And I am Sierra," she giggled with a large smiled.

"I'm Brittney," said the other young girl. Her curly brown locks hung low past her deep brown eyes.

"You must already know Lightning, my cat type Medabot," Brittney smiled.

Ikki hung his head low.

"Let's give 'em a Metabee boppin'!" he thought of Metabee saying to the two new Medabots and fighters.

"Hey Ikki aren't you like number three in all of Japan!" Siearra cheered.

"Not right now," Ikki mumbled releasing his held back tears.

"What's wrong?" Brittney gasped. Ikki turned away.

"I'm glad that you two found such great Medabots for you!" Ikki sobbed, "I lost my Medabot, my best friend, and you gained two Medabots. All I can say is good luck," Ikki wailed running down the street with tears trailing back.

Ikki ran down an alley and hid in it wailing. He looked down at his Medawatch. He mumbled.

"Metabee? Metabee why did you leave me!" Ikki wailed into his Medawatch.

"Maybe you just ignored him? Maybe he got tired of it." Ikki looked up. He fallowed the sound of the voice. It was a Medabot. It looked like Metabee but it wasn't. It had the deepest purple eyes. It was the old Keruda Trigger.

*****Author's note*****

WARNING! After this chapter there will be Episode spoilers! Meanwhile, how did you like Chapter two?


	3. Metabee, Out of reach

Chapter 3

Metabee out of reach

Metabee stood leaning up against a wall. Trees surrounded him. He looked around. Not a sound echoed through the empty area. Metabee looked into the deep hole of the entrance.

_"Metabee!" Ikki shouted breaking through the glass container holding Metabee. Metabee fell into Ikki's arms, he was motionless. Ikki cried. He began to cry harder._

"_Metabee wake up! Please! Wake up! Wake up you stubborn piece of junk!"_

Metabee lost balanced. He fell on his back. He laid there a moment. He had his eyes closed. He felt like he was still falling. He felt like he had used the Medaforce twice, maybe even three times, in one day.

_"Oh Ikki come to pay your respect…OW!" Metabee shrieked after Ikki smashed him in the head. He rubbed his head and noticed Ikki crying, tears like rivers._

"_What was that for?" Metabee had snapped._

"_I had to wake you from your self pity," Ikki had replied._

"Ikki…" Metabee whispered. He stood up like he had been rammed by a train.

"He didn't want me! Nor did I need him!" Metabee mumbled leaning back. He fell into the hole. As he slid down the hole he thought.

_"You saved me!" Metabee had thanked. Ikki smiled._

"_When any one messes with my Medabot their going to get a Metabee boppin'!" Ikki laughed. They grasped their hands together. Ikki smiled lightly._

"He saved me…"

*************************************************************

"You…you…your Keruda Trigger!" Ikki gasped.

"I prefer Keruda then my full name," the Medabot laughed.

"What are you doing? What did you say about Metabee?" Ikki growled. The Medabot huffed a stiff laugh.

"I said maybe you just ignored him? Maybe he got tired of it," the Medabot chuckled.

"Take that back!" Ikki snapped. Keruda looked at him.

"Why should I? You and Metabee have been fighting from the day he's been activated!" Keruda snapped waving a finger at Ikki. Ikki eyed the ground.

"How did…you know?" Ikki questioned shaking his head and quickly looked up. Keruda froze stepping back.

"I…I have…I…" Keruda stepped back one last step.

"What do you have? Wait…" Ikki stopped remembering the old book, "it's…it's your medal!" Keruda eyed the ground.

"Yes only Jewly knew what my medal was capable of," Keruda sighed not moving his eyes.

"What can you do?" Ikki asked. Keruda looked at Ikki, straight in the eyes. He nodded lightly.

"You have that same look as Jewly did. Metabee has a strong medafighter and a greater friend," Keruda nodded.

"My medal was a mystery to her," he faded into a memory.

"_Weird why would a medal be buried in the ground," it was a cold winter night. Jewly was eleven. She dug up the glowing object in the ground. She held it in her hand with a smile. It had a small beetle in the center. She quickly put it in her pocket and ran down the road._

"She never was okay with my mysterious medal," he continued. He held out his hand so he could help Ikki up.

"So what can your medal do exactly?" Ikki repeated.

"It can read other beetle medals, copied or rare, their future, past or present," he explained lifting Ikki off the ground. Ikki rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Then you can tell me where Metabee is!" Ikki cheered. Keruda shook his head. Ikki frowned.

"Why not? I've been looking all over for him and I miss him," Ikki pleaded. Keruda shook his head again.

"Metabee wants to think about what he had done and to where does he go from here," Keruda explained looked up at the sky.

"He misses you too," Keruda laughed, "he remembers all the times you saved him." Ikki looked up into the sky as Keruda did. The sky was light blue and clear, not a cloud or care to see. Ikki smiled.

"_Metabee where are you?" Ikki asked his Medawatch._

"_Ikki I'm a little busy…" Metabee had answered. Later on Ikki had found Metabee tied in a net with a watermelon being carried away by Henry. Ikki growled._

"_Why do want him? I'll give you a better medal and one that doesn't back talk too," Henry offered._

"_I would but Metabee is all I have right now and I'd like to keep him instead…"_

"You," Keruda mumbled, "miss him too."

"He'll come back," Ikki smiled, "I just know he will."

*************************************************************

"Ow what did I do?" Metabee mumbled rubbing his head. He laughed quietly to himself. He looked up.

"Reminds me of when Cyandog ran away from Spike," Metabee chuckled slowly getting to his banged up feet.

"Those two were good friends…"

"_Cyandog the reason I bought a new Medabot is because I wanted something to fill the emptiness in me when you left," Spike lectured looked at Cyandog, who was beaten up with a very weaken body. Cyandog looked at him._

"_The only reason I stayed with the rockers was because I thought you didn't want me, an old Medabot," Cyandog explained. He fell into Spike's arms with one last word._

"_Boss…"_

"Why weren't me and Ikki like that?" Metabee questioned himself resting up against the wall. He looked up. The wall had three painted Medabots on it. He stood up and eyed the wall more carefully. It was him! He was painted on the wall with every detail, even his emerald green eyes!

"That's me!" he gasped. He looked at the two Medabots to his side. He knew them as well!

"Rokusho?" he questioned. It had to be that stealthy Medabot. He was the only one of his kind! Then there to the right of the painting.

It looked as if it was running toward Rokusho.

"No way! Sumilidon?" It was true. Sumilidon was the last of the three, looking as if he was running away from something to his right. Metabee shook his head with confusion.

"Wha?"

******************************

"Ikki! Ikki! Ikki where did you go?" Erika shouted around. Brittney eyed the street corner while Sierra looked around the 24 hop mart. Erika eyed Brass, Lightning and Bluemoon. They all sat beside to store window waiting for their search to end.

"Erika!" Erika turned to see Ikki walking toward her with a Medabot by his side. It looked like Metabee. She smiled running toward him. She stopped once she noticed the Medabot's purple eyes, deeper yellow and black burn stains on the bottom of his feet. She noticed the Medabot to be Keruda Trigger from the old book.

"Ikki that's…that's…that's Keruda!" Erika stammered. Keruda shrugged and nodded lightly.

"That is my name, don't run it out to fast," Keruda chuckled. Erika pointed one small finger at the old Medabot.

"Where did you find?" Henry asked. They were all sitting each on a stool. Keruda stood leaning up against the wall. He had his eyes closed and listened to the confused conversation. He giggled lightly. Ikki looked back at him.

"Hey Keruda do you know where Metabee is?" Ikki questioned.

"Why would he know?" Erika snapped. Ikki leaped off the stool and walked over to the Medabot. He kneeled.

"Keruda?" Ikki repeated. Keruda looked up at him with his clear purple eyes. He nodded lightly.

"I do know but you know I can't tell you till he wants to return willingly," Keruda nodded. Ikki smiled and nodded. Erika and Henry watched them with shrugs. Ikki swatted away a tear and stood up.

"Hmm this place brings back some troubling memories," Metabee hummed walking down the tunnel.

"I was here when my medal was captured by the robber robos," Metabee whispered. He stopped at a black door.

"_Metabee!" Ikki shouted breaking through the glass container holding Metabee. Metabee fell into Ikki's arms, he was motionless. Ikki cried. He began to cry harder._

"_Metabee wake up! Please! Wake up! Wake up you stubborn piece of junk!"_

"He battled through the rubber robos, got blasted by a gravity Medapart and got electrocuted just to save me," Metabee giggled looking at the door fidgeting slightly and quickly turned away. He thought back to after his medal broke out in the medaforce, the whole system blew on him, and how Ikki and he shook hands with eagerness in their eyes.

"_You saved me!" Metabee had thanked. Ikki smiled._

"_When any one messes with my Medabot their going to get a Metabee boppin'!" Ikki laughed. They grasped their hands together. Ikki smiled lightly._

"Why did he come? Why did he save me? I wasn't nice to him, I was argent and hotheaded!" Metabee yelled placing his hands behind his head and snapping his head back fast. He screamed making his little "kkkkk-kk-kk!"

"Why!"

***************************************

"Ikki what did he mean by 'I know where he is'?" Erika questioned. Ikki turned back to her. She glared.

"It's his special ability!" Ikki gasped. Erika nodded then shook her head.

"You must be in denial. You think this old Medabot can find where Metabee is," Erika shook her head with concern. Henry looked at Keruda. He kept eyeing the burnt marks on his feet. He couldn't hold it back any longer.

"Erika I'm not in denial and he does know where Metabee is!" Ikki shouted. Henry walked out from behind to counter.

"Hey Keruda how did you get those burnt marks on your feet?" Henry questioned. Keruda looked down at his feet then looked up at Henry. He shook his head.

"I saved Jewly from a fire long a little while after the WRC," Keruda answered looking forward at Erika and Ikki's fighting.

"Erika what is your Medabot's name?" Keruda asked slowly. Erika stopped yelling at Ikki and eyes Keruda.

"Brass. Sailor-Multi but I call her like every one else calls her Brass," Erika explained. Keruda nodded.

"Is she sitting at home without her medal? She sits in your room, by the window. Her medal is in your Medawatch," Keruda laughed. Erika gasped. She looked at her Medawatch.

"How did he know I was in the watch?" Brass's voice echoed from the watch. Erika shook her head then froze.

"Told you so," Ikki chuckled. Erika pounced on him like a tiger. He squealed. Henry shook his head as Keruda looked out the window. He saw a lone Medabot walking. Keruda quickly left the store to see what the Medabot was up to.

"_His name shall be…Metabee…"_

"I can't get his words out of head!" Metabee yelled.

"I keep seeing all the helpful things he's done like give me home, a body, he saved me, and what do I do? I give his a sassy attitude that's what I do!" Metabee groaned walking deeper into the ruins of the old hide away.

"Hmm things could use a good clean up round here," Metabee laughed. He found a tall stair way.

"Wonder what's up there?" Metabee whispered to himself.

"Looks like a secret way out," he told himself. He began to run up the stairs.

"_Metabee!" Ikki shouted breaking through the glass container holding Metabee. Metabee fell into Ikki's arms, he was motionless. Ikki cried. He began to cry harder._

"_Metabee wake up! Please! Wake up! Wake up you stubborn piece of junk!"_

"kkkkk-kkkk-kkk," Metabee echoed as he thought. He stopped and screamed. He flipped back and shot his single laser cannon at the wall. He screamed as he fired again.

"Why can't I stop thinking about the way he saved me or gave me things or did something!" he yelled, shooting his double laser cannon.

"_Why do want him? I'll give you a better medal and one that doesn't back talk too," Henry offered._

"_I would but Metabee is all I have right now and I'd like to keep him instead…"_

"Ikki why?"

*****Author's note*****

Sob! It seems kind of sad the way Metabee is feeling without Ikki. How do you feel by this moment?


	4. Metabee comes back?

Chapter 4

"Metabee" comes back?

"Why are you following me?"

Keruda had followed the lone Medabot till he reached an old area by the passing train tracks. Keruda looked up at the Medabot and shrugged. Rokusho looked back at him and shook his head.

"Well, Rokusho, why are you wondering around town?" Keruda called.

Rokusho looked back at Keruda, shocked by they fact he knew his name.

"I wonder because I have no home," Rokusho answered, turning away.

Keruda watched as the train made its way by. Rokusho stood up by the time the train had passed. Keruda watched as he leaped up and disappeared.

"Rokusho has no home, no Medafighter, but luckily he has friends who worry and care for him," Keruda sighed, "More than I have."

"_Keruda! They're after us!"_

"_I know Jewly…I know!" _

_ Keruda was running alongside Jewly, through a flamed hallway. Keruda looked up at her. She looked so scared. More than he'd ever seen her. He grabbed her hand and pulled off ahead, dragging her with him._

"_Keruda…We're not going to make it," coughed Jewly._

"_We will…" answered Keruda, "There's the door!"_

_ Jewly collapsed. Keruda stopped, turning around. He nudged Jewly. She groaned quietly, looking up at him. She wore a fake smile._

"_Run, Keruda Trigger! Run!" she ordered._

"_I can't without you!" whispered Keruda._

"_Go before…"_

Keruda pulled out of the bad memory before he could see the terrible ending. The ending. He shivered, turning around. He marched away from the area he had momentarily seen Rokusho. He noticed Ikki and Erika, along with their many friends, coming up. He paused. There was a flash. He saw Metabee reentering the city. He flashed back to reality. Ikki and Erika were shaking him.

"Metabee is reentering the city!" gasped Keruda.

"Metabee?" whispered Ikki, releasing the Medabot.

"He just reentered!" answered Keruda.

He noticed tears in Ikki's eyes before the child ran off. Erika hesitated then pushed Keruda away. Keruda stumbled backward. He fell. Something wasn't right. Keruda concentrated on Metabee hard. The medal…it wasn't right.

Ikki smiled lightly. He stood in front of his house then ran inside. His mother was cooking quietly, not noticing that Ikki had entered. Ikki ran up to his room, after taking his shoes off. He threw the door open and his smile grew. Metabee sat by the bed, asleep. Ikki hugged his Medabot tightly, ignoring Erika in the doorway.

Keruda couldn't pinpoint the odd feeling he had. The medal within the KBT body didn't feel like it belonged to Metabee. It was a beetle medal but not the rare one that belonged to stubborn Metabee. Keruda sat by the train tracks still, trying hard to concentrate on a single medal. As he tried a memory flashed, breaking his concentration.

_"Keruda!"_

"Jewly," whispered Keruda, tensing up ever so slightly.

He tried again to relax and to locate the medal once more. Still, he couldn't help but see Jewly in the fire. He rubbed his brunt legs. He couldn't concentrate here. Something told him to stay, though, and keep an eye on the mysterious double ganger of Metabee.

He got up as the next train rushed past. The ragged sound and howl of the wheels rolling by somehow calmed him more than sitting alone did. He closed his eyes again, trying one last time to concentrate. There was a flash. A run down house. Within were several eyes peering through the shadows. A single Medabot stood in the center, pulling at steel bars.

"Let me out! I need to find Ikki!"

"Keruda!"

The flash ended and Keruda was thrown to the ground. He groaned, looking up at those who snapped him out of it. It was Erika and Brass. Erika looked disappointed in the startled Medabot. Brass had her head tilted to one side, confused at the fallen Keruda.

"What was that?" snapped Erika.

"I was concentrating. You startled me out of my search," Keruda explained.

"Whatever!" huffed Erika. "Ikki wanted you to meet Metabee for real instead of doing your weird medal thing."

"I'll pass," Keruda sighed, getting to his burn stained feet.

"What? Why?" questioned Brass.

"Because I don't think that's the real Metabee," Keruda chuckled. "I almost had the real one found until you two snapped me out it!"

"Someone's playing Metabee?" Erika asked. "What a scope!"

"Is there any way we can help?" Brass hummed sweetly.

"Don't show the imposter that you know," Keruda offered. "Just play along until I can get the real Metabee."

"How long is that going to take!" snapped Erika.

"How ever long is needed," Keruda replied, starting his journey out of town.

"What about Ikki?" Brass gasped. "He thinks this imposter is Metabee."

"And why wouldn't he? It looks like Metabee after all," added Erika.

"Any medal can be inserted into any type of Medabot. But the personality, memories and emotion is something unique to each and every medal," explained Keruda. "Tell me if this imposter acts like Metabee or remembers the adventures you lot have had."

"Fine," huffed Erika, crossing her arms.

"I wish you the best of luck, Miss Erika, Brass," nodded Keruda, finally leaving.

"You too!" Erika called after.

"What...what about Ikki?" Brass asked.

"We don't tell him, but we don't let him out of our sights!" cheered Erika.

"Isn't he out of our sights now?" Brass mentioned.

"Oh," mumbled Erika. "Then let's go see him."

"Yes, miss Erika," nodded Brass.

Keruda sighed, marching slowly out of town. He had a firm lock on Metabee's medal. He wasn't certain of himself though. His medal wasn't in the right place, shifting his mind into several different focuses. The memories were much too strong so long as he remained in this town. Was it the two though? Was it more of the friendship seen between Medafighter and Medabot? Was it what he'd lost?

_"Keruda!"_

Keruda took off in a run. He was going to fix things here and return to his wondering from place to place again, no one holding him back. He was heading a straight path toward wherever Metabee, the true Metabee, was being held. So long as he concentrated, so long as he ran, so long as his mind didn't fade back to that again, he'd get to Metabee and help him without distraction.

"Metabee?"

The KBT-type awoke with dimly lit red eyes. The faded into a still dim green. A young boy smiled before him, helping the Medabot to his feet. He smiled warmly, talking of how much he missed him. The Medabot chuckled quietly as the boy rushed about the room, talking of their friendship.


End file.
